Songs From The Heart
by Jules13
Summary: Story set after HP 6, therefore BEWARE of spoilers. Draco and Hermione fan fic mostly. Ok.. so I thought up a title then ditched it and now I've come up with a new idea.. I'm going to base the titles of the chapters on song titles.. great fun.. so you'll
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JKR a very talented woman. This book takes place after HP 6.. therefore if you haven't read the book BEWARE of spoilers. I was in tears when I finished the book.. but I loved it nonetheless. Well I hope you guys enjoy my little additive to the HP fan fics.

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione walked down the halls of number 12 Grimmauld Place, stopping every now and then to glance behind her. She knew it was wrong to be sneaking out like she was but she had to see him, had to make sure that he was alright. The witches and wizards in the paintings look the other way, they were used to her skulking around the house late at night. Slipping out of the house she stayed in the shadows and hoped silently that neither Ron or Harry had heard the door close. 'I'd never be able to explain. They'd never understand.' Waiting till she got to the end of the road before stepping out of the shadows she held out her wand and prayed that the ride night bus would be quicker than usual. She had a bad feeling something was wrong with him. She felt it deep down in her heart. 'They better not have hurt him.' She thought darkly. Revenge wasn't her forte' but when it came to him her anger knew no bounds. In flash of light the night bus appeared in all of his purple glory. She was ushered quickly inside and asked her destination. "The Leaky Cauldron please." She had barely got out the word please before the bus shot into motion. In less than a heartbeat the bus stopped infront of the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping off the bus she briskly walked to the front door of the Leaky Cauldron and pulled the door open. The place was pretty much dead now with everyone cowaring in their homes and leaving England like it was touched with the plague again.

Averting her eyes from the barkeep she made her way to the back which led to the brick wall, her only way into Diagon Alley. She didn't want to risk using floo powder, she didn't know what she would interrupt if she did. Closing the back door behind her she took out her wand once more and tapped a the bricks in a series of places. There was a low grumbling noise as the doorway to Diagon Alley appeared before her. Pulling he hood of her cloak over her head to shadow her face she headed towards the only place Harry and Ron would never think of her to go... Knockturn Alley. Slipping her wand in her pocket her shoes made no sound as she headed down the stairs to the Borgin and Burkes. Using her mind she thought 'Alohamora'. She heard the lock click signaling that door was unlocked. Over the Summer she had been practicing her silent curses. They were much needed now with the Death Eaters out in full force. She remembered her mother's and father's face when she had presented them with their plane tickets to America. They had fought her first but with a little 'tweeking' of their minds she was able to get them complacently on the plane. She knew it was wrong to use magic on her parents but she was 17 now and could do magic whenever she wanted, and besides it was to save her parents' lives. Silently she slipped into the shop she made sure to lock the door behind her before she headed to the back where the armoire stood. She opened it slowly to prevent it from creaking and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her she was enveloped in darkness. She felt a slight pull as her body was taken from one place to another. Opening the door she blinked at the light that invaded the darkness. When she could focus again she stepped out of the armoire and found herself in the room of requirements. This time it appeared to be a library.

Walking between the rows of books she didn't risk calling out for him just in case he wasn't alone. She heard the sound of a book page being turned and knew that she was getting close. Peeking around the bookshelf she watched for a moment as the candle light played upon his white blonde hair that was almost the color of the silverly moon. She glanced around to make sure that they were alone before stepping out from behind the shelf. "Reading a book Draco? Didn't know your could read beyond See Spot Run." She could hear her own forced humor and almost grimaced. It wasn't the time for jokes but she couldn't help it, he looked so serious with his head bent over the book he was reading. Draco looked up from the book and gave her a lazy smile that was beyond forced. "Ah.. if it isn't the book worm herself. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Stepping towards him as he stood up she felt her hands shaking slightly. 'He's alright.. my feeling must have been wrong.' He met her half way and stood infront of her, towering over her, his eyes searching her face. Her breath caught in her throat and she stiffled a sob as she threw her arms around him. His arms came around her automatically as he buried his face in her hair. "You remembered to lock the door behind you?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly by her tousled hair. Nodding silently she tightened her embrace but pulled back when she heard him give a small hiss of pain. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning before her hands began to search his side. Feeling the bandage beneath his shirt she widened her eyes. 'I wasn't wrong.' With shaking fingers she unbuttoned his shirt. Pushing the fabric aside she viewed the bandage. There was blood soaking through. He allowed her to unwrap the bandage a small grimace playing on his lips as he stared down at her. For once his grimace wasn't to provoke her it.

As the last of the bandage fell away Hermione looked at the jagged cut the marred his porcelian colored flesh. "Draco?" She asked him, her eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears. Shaking his head he stepped away from her and turned his back on her. "It's nothing, just a scratch. I snuck out and snagged a roll of bandage from Madame Pomfrey's cabinet. I would have taken one of her potions to quicken the healing process but it was too dark the read the bottle and if I stayed there too long Filch would have caught me. I'm a wanted man you know." Nodding silently Hermione stepped towards him and leaned her forehead against his bare back. His skin felt cool to her and she shivered inwardly at the physical contact. Pressing her lips against his shoulder blade she closed her eyes and inhaled he scent. He smelled of clean linen and sandlewood. 'If only we could have met under different circumstances.. maybe it would have been better.' She thought sadly to herself. "What happened Draco.. who did this to you?" She asked as she opened her eyes and stepped a little ways away from him. Turning back towards her he took in her worried expression and wished that he could take away all her fears and worries. "I was on my way to meet you when I ran into a little 'snag' at the fence. He's keeping the place locked night now, even put barbed wire on the fence to keep the muggle prisoners from escaping. Well obviously he didn't think I was important enough to tell or he has his suspicions. Anyway.. I was climbing over the fence when the alarm went off, in my hurry to cross to the other side I got caught on the wire." Stopping down he picked up the bandage and looked down at the blood soaked fabric. "I'm going to need another one." Already the blood from the cut was trickling down his side. "Maybe I can chance another trip to Madame Pomfrey's while you stay here." Shaking her head stepped forward and took the bandage from him. "No.. we'll go together. This bandage should tied you over while we grab something from her cabinet." Her hands were less shakey as she wrapped the bandage around his ribcage to cover the gash.

Stepping back she surveyed her work. "There that'll do for now." She said with a slight nod of her head. Picking up his shirt from the floor Draco slipped his arms through and buttoned it up quickly. "How do you think the two of us will manage to get to Pomfrey's unnoticed. I was reckless of me to go by myself last time, but with two of us that doubles the chances of us getting caught." A smile curved her lips as she heard the worry in his voice. "Now now Draco.. it's not like you to be so cautious." Looking down at her the old Malfoy smirk appeared as he pulled her closer. However when he looked down into her dark brown eyes his smirk slipped from his face and his hand came up to carress her cheek. "I can't help but be cautious when you're involved Hermione." Weeks ago they had started to call each other by their given names and her name on his lips never failed to leave her breathless. "Draco.." She whispered softly as his head descended towards hers. She barely had enought to take in a breath before his lips claimed hers in a soft embrace. Like always she felt like she was falling when he kissed her.. falling so long and never hitting the ground until the kiss ended. Breaking the kiss he reluctantly pulled away from her. "If we're going to go to Pomfrey's we better go now while everyone is in bed." Nodding in agreement she followed him to the door of requirements, her hand clasped in his own.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..

THANKS-JULES13


	2. Broken

Disclaimer in Ch 1

Chapter 2 (Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee)

The hall was dark as the two walked hand in hand down the hall towards the clock tower were the infirmary was. They didn't risk using their wands for the much needed light. With Hermione's hand clasped tightly in his own Draco led the way, stopping every once in a while to listen for any sound that might mean and approacing person. They managed to make it to the infirmary without being spotted. Pulling her hand from his Hermione ran to the cabinet that held Madame Pomfrey's healing potions. She wasn't advanced enough in potions to be able to make her own that would help heal Draco's wound and that weakness bothered her. Finding the correct potion beside the Skelegrow she looked over her shoulder to tell Draco but froze as she saw a light approaching in the windows. "Draco." She called his name in a urgern whisper. "Someone's coming." Darting forward she grabbed his arm and tugged him towards one of the back beds. Dropping to her knees she flip up the cover and slid under. Draco soon followed. He pulled the coverlet down to hide their presence. Under the dark cover of the bed they pressed their bodies together. Hermione was thankful that the bed was long enough to hide their feet and wide enough to cover they bodies. Hermione felt Draco's warm breath against her cheek and despite herself she found herself thaking whoever it was that was approaching the infirmary.

She could hear her own breath quick as she felt his hand slide up her back. Tilting her face slightly she closed her eyes as his lips claimed hers. Hogwarts could have fell down around them at that moment and she wouldn't have cared. She parted her lips slightly allowing hims to deeping the kiss. Her heart ached in her chest but it was a bitter sweet ache that she wouldn't trade for the world. She remembered the first time he had kissed her only a few short weeks ago. Her, Harry and Ron had been looking in Snape's office for anything that would give them a clue of where Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters had apparated to. The Death Eaters that had been captured had been sent to Azkaban where the trio could not question them. Hermione had slipped away for a quick break and a bit of fresh air when a thought had hit her. They had yet to look in the Room of Requirements. Surely Malfoy had left something behind on one of his many trips. Not wanting to give the others false hope she had decided to go by herself. She knew that the Room of Requirements only made itself accessible to those in need and at that moment she wanted more than anything to find something of Malfoy's that would somehow tell them where they had gone.

So she had wandered down the hall feeling of the tapestrys as she went hoping to find the door and she had. However she never imagined finding Malfoy himself in the room. The moment she saw him she had her wand at the ready but at the sight of the defeated look on his face her wand hand had wavered. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She had asked him darkly. When he didn't answer she had stepped forward and pressed the tip of her want to his throat. "Do your worse Granger.", had been his only reply. His surrender hadn't been something she had expected. Her first thought should have been to drag him with her to Snape's office for questioning but it wasn't. "Why Malfoy? Why did you side with the Dark Lord and promise to kill Professor Dumbledore?" Her voice had been strained and she had been surprised to feel tears slip down her face. Stepping away from her had flung his arms out and yell. 'I had no choice! Do you think I wanted to do it? Sure I wasn't the most honorable of people here at Hogwarts but I'd never in my life dream of killing Dumbledore. The very thought of it had sickened me. I had to put up a good front though because if I didn't 'HE' would have killed me and my family." He had dropped his hands back to his sides, the defeated look had appeared once more on his face. Dropping to his knees he had lifted his chin and a look of acceptance had passed over his handsome features making him look so very vunerable. "Do it Granger. I know you want to. I'm glad that it's you you know. Ever since the day you punched me I had a feeling you would be my downfall." His words had had an odd effect on her. All the anger had seemed to flow out of her and she had dropped to her own knees in front of him her eyes searching his face.

Reaching out she had placed her hands on his face to make him look into her eyes. "It's not to late you know. The Ministry would give you the protection you need." His cold laugh had peirced her heart as it rang throughout the Room of Requirements. "There is not protection when it comes to the Dark Lord. You saw how easily it was for the Death Eaters to get into the Hogwarts." Narrowing her eyes she had shook her head. "If you hadn't helped them they wouldn't have been able to get in you know that." Staring down at her a look of pain had come into his eyes. "I regret every day what I did to help those murders come into Hogwarts. But you and I both know that even if I hadn't helped them they would have found a way in." She had known at the time that he was right and still thought so. "Draco you must come with me. I'll do anything in my power to protect you. I know we've had our differences in the past but that is long gone now. " Shaking his head he had closed his eyes briefly. Her breath had caught her in throat at the sight of his tears. "Hermione Granger the saviour of souls. It has a nice ring to it." He said wearily as he opened his eyes once more to gaze into her own. "I can't go with you. I have to go back. If I don't then I know he'll do something to my parents. My father is safe for the moment in Azkaban but my mother's there with him." With the pads of her thumbs she had brushed away his tears and knew that there was nothing she could do to change his mind. "Tell me where they are Draco. We've been searching Snape's office."

Pulling out of her grasps he had stood up and turned away. "I can't Hermione. If I did and he found out who told you it would death for me and my family and I can't risk that." Despite herself she had felt her self nod in agreement. Walking up to him she had gently captured his arm and pulled him around to face him. "What are you doing back here at Hogwarts then?" Looking down at her a smile had briefly appeared on his face. "Researching just like you. The Room of Requirement molds itself to the needs of the person that finds it. I'm trying to find anything I can about his weaknesses." After a moment he had given Hermione a questioning look. "And what are you doing here?" She had felt her cheeks redden a bit from embarassment. "Looking for anything that you might have left behind." His eyes had widened at her statement. "You think I would be that careless?" Averting her gaze from his she had felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "Sorry." Had been her mumbled reply. Reaching out to her he had placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so that he could look into her brown eyes. "You did find me though." She had felt the sting of tears before they slipped down her cheek and the emotions she was feeling at that moment had baffled her.

The sound of someone opening the door of the infirmary brought her back to the present and she reluctantly broke the kiss and held her breath as she heard foot steps grow closer. "Could have sworn I heard someone in here." She heard Filch's raspy voice and it made her shuddered inwardly. That's all she needed was for Draco to be caught by Filch. She knew she would get off lightly but for Draco to be caught would mean he would go straight to Azkaban. She knew he would be safe from the Dark Lord there but it she wouldn't wish that hell on anyone especially not Draco. She felt his arm tightened around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. 'Go away.' She thougt to herself as she heard Filch's foot steps come even closer. Searching her mind she tried to find the right command spell and remembered the appriate one that commanded someone to leave. With all of her might she pushed with her mind and thought, 'Licentia!'. Suddenly the steps halted and she heard the sound of the soles of his shows turn and then suddenly he was walking away. When the door closed behind him she finally let out the breath she was holding. "That was close." Draco whispered as he released his hold on her. Slidding out from under the bed behind him Hermione stood up and brushed the dust off of her cloak. "We better get back to the Room of Requirements before something else happens." Draco stated and walked to the cabinet to grab a fresh bandage before leading the way to the door.

End of Chapter Two..

Wow.. I'm surprised I wrote that much.. heh.. Licentia means leave in Latin.. thought I'd throw some magick working in there..

Now for the reviews that I received:

Weaselbee : I've put a little bit of the back ground story in this one.. I hoped you liked it and thanks for the review..

SalemWitch: You wanted to know how they hooked up.. well this story had a brief flash back in it but later I will probably do a couple more to show how their relationship progressed to what it is in story. Thanks for the review.. keep em coming

CareBearErin: I'm kind of undecided about Severus.. I mean.. he had to kill Dumbledore or die himself.. What I want to know is why JKR had Dumbledore's sleeping in the picture. If I were Harry I would want to talk to the painting.. but maybe that's just me.. I can't wait for 7 to come out.. Now.. about how Draco and Hermione got together.. I'm having to piece that together.. Anyway thanks for the review!


End file.
